TMNT:Little Sister
by TheGhostlyRobot
Summary: What if the Turtles had a little sister? 2012 version
1. Prologue

**The turtles are 3 in this btw**

~Splinter's POV~

I was heading to the surface to get some stuff for my four 3 year old sons but they should be safe while I'm gone. I went to grab old toys, dvds, kids books, and more things that's appropriate for kids their age. Tang Shen would be happy if she was still alive along with Miwa and I miss them so much but they must be having a good time at heaven right now

"That's everything"I said as I was about to leave until I heard a baby crying and I looked around where the crying was coming from

I walked to the source of the crying and it became more clear for me to listen to. I see a box and I go over to see a human girl baby who was crying as I saw a note and grabbed it

Take this baby since we don't want her anymore! She's nothing but a bother to us and if you don't want her that's fine, she can die in the cold someday and I would be proud if I saw that. Wait I can't, we're moving to Ohio and my husband decided it's best to leave her alone and have us to have freedom from this brat.

P.S:Her name is Madison

I was surprised of what a note could say things like that and abandoning this child. I picked up the baby and rocked her to sleep as she stops crying and begins to get sleepy. I smiled at this and Madison started to fall asleep as I hold her close

"You remind me of Miwa at this age Madison"I said as I carried her and opened the sewer lid

I went in and I see my sons watching TV, drawing, or reading a comic book

"Master Splinter!"said Leonardo as he goes over

"Did you bring any new comic books?"asked Rapheal as he follows my oldest son

"No, but I brought something even better"I said as I showed them Madison

"Anwother fwiend for me to pway with!"said Michelangelo as he looks at her with a big smile on his face

"But she's different"said Donatello

"Yes, she is because she's going to be your little sister"I said

"Yay! I'm not the youngest anymore!"said Michelangelo as Madison wakes up to see my sons

"Madison meet your new big brothers"I gave Madison to Leonardo

"Hey sis"said Leonardo as he holds her and Madison giggled

"I'm gonna have lots of fwun with her!"said Michelangelo with enthusiam

"I bet she'll love my books when I read them to her"said Donatello

"She'll be fun to mess with"said Rapheal with pride

"Raphael..."I said and I gave him a look

"But I'll share my toys with her"

"All of you my sons will be good big brothers to Madison"

"Okay Master Splinter"said all of my sons in a unison

"I wanna give Mwadison a nickname like the rest of us!"chirped Michelangelo

"Well that's true so what is it Mikey?"asked Donatello

"Mwaddie!"Michelangelo takes her away from Leonardo and hugs her as Maddie squeals in laughter

"That sounds perfect!"said Leonardo

"Agreed"said Rapheal

I smiled at this and chuckled but I was happy that I was gonna have a daughter again and Tang Shen and Miwa would've love Madison as well

~To be continued~


	2. Training and Disappointments

A/N:Takes place at Rise of the Turtles Part 1

~Maddie's POV~

Mikey and Leo was against each other in training as I watch to see who'll win

There was silence for a while until Leo made the first move charging towards Mikey

"Oh yeah!"said Mikey with enthusiam as he twirled his nunchucks and running to Leo"Michelangelo is on the move!"

Leo swung and Mikey dodged as he jumped and landed behind Leo

"You just don't know what to do!"said Mikey as he done some fancy moves with his nunchucks which made me giggle

Leo charges forward and gave another swing but Mikey dodged yet again

"I'm here!"said Mikey

Leo does it again quickly where Mikey dodged but Mikey dodged him

"I'm there!"said Mikey

Leo held his katana and had a irritated look

"I can be anywhere!"said Mikey with pride and his eyes wided as Leo darted towards him and Mikey dodged

'Wow Mikey, your like a dodging master right now...'I thought

Leo smirked and winked at me knowing what he has plan next

"How can you stop what you can't even see?"asked Mikey cockily as he held his nunchucks up and going in for the offense

Leo thrust his katana back and was ready to defend himself as Mikey ran while twirling his nunchucks around. At the moment, Mikey was about to reach Leo until Leo grabbed his katana by the blade and drove the hilt to Mikey's lower plastron

"Ooh, that got to hurt"I said as I winced of seeing this

Mikey rolled out of continued harm's way, sticking his tongue out and fell to the ground

"Like that?"asked Leo with a smirk

"Good one Leo"said Mikey in pain as he hold one finger up

I had to giggle at this and it was Raph and Donnies turn as Mikey sat down to watch. Donnie twirled his bo staff a few times before pointing it at Raph's face and Raph watched this with a bored look on his face as he titled his head back and forth cracking his neck. Raph didn't bother to summon his sai and just show a confident look on his face

"Alright Donnie, put down the staff and no one gets hurt"said Raph

"Yeah, you said that the last time Raph, and then you hurt me!"said Donnie and lowering his staff with force

"Yeah..."Raph shrugged in agreement"But... less than I have"

"Yeah right"Donnie rised his staff and struck

'You can do it you two! I hope Raph wins for sure and Donnie will try though'I thought as I watched with amazement

Raph dodged with ease and Donnie turned back to face him while twirling his staff in his hands. He jabbed at Raph's throat which Raph managed to avoid and Donnie twirled his staff to attack Raph again but Raph he dodged again also the second time. This repeated a lot of times of Raph dodging Donnie's attacks with his bo as Donnie twirled the bo staff above his head with his eyes shut and Raph grabbed it while he Donnie had his eyes shut. Donnie opened his eyes and gasped of seeing his empty hands but looked at Raph at shock while Raph was smirking

"Should've dropped the staff?"asked Donnie in pain

"Should've dropped the staff"said Raph as he twirls the broken pieces of the staff and charges at Donnie to beat him up with the broken staff

"OW! Ok ok! Ow! I'm down!"

'Poor Donnie...'I thought

"Okay Maddie, your next but I won't hit you too hard"said Raph

"Ok Raph!"I said as I got up and get out my boomerang

I do spare with my older brothers and they take it easy on me sometimes but I want something that's kinda advanced though. I walk to Raph and we got in our battle stance but there was silence for a moment until Raph makes the first move and charges at me

"Have a nice trip in the downside mate!"I said while doing a austrilian accent and throws the boomerang as it comes back hitting Raph's head and he falls while the boomerang comes back to my hand

"Nice one lil sis but can you handle this?"asked Raph as he charges at me and I slide between his legs to get behind Raph"What the?"

"Learned it from the dodge master bro"I got up and winked at him

"Grr..."

"This is easier than I thought nothing can stop me!"

"What about this?"Raph grabs me and tickles me as I try not to laugh but I fail

"R-Raph!"I tried to wiggle out but he was too strong as I continued to laugh

"Give up now?"Raph smirked

"Yes, just stop!"I laughed more and he stopped

"Try a little harder next time ok sis?"

"Ok Raph"

I walked to Mikey and Donnie as we watched Leo and Raph getting ready to fight

"Onegai shimasu"said Leo

"Whatever you say"said Raph

Leo swung his sword and pointed it at Raph's face as Raph done the same but with his sai though. They charged at each other and began to dodge attacks until Leo knock Raph's sai out of Raph's hands as it went straight to the wall which was under me

'Glad it came above me though'I thought to myself

Again they charged and attacked until Leo's katakana went towards the ground and Raph had Leo's wrist in his sai. Raph grabbed his free hand and flipped Leo over his shoulder but onto the ground

"Ouch..."I said feeling bad for Leo

"Nice try"said Raph with a smirk

"Yame!"shouted our dad Master Splinter or Sensei for this matter

We all knelt down by older to youngest so Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and then of course me!

"You all did very well"said Master Splinter as he walk past us

"But I did better"said Raph in pride as Leo rolls his eyes and I giggled a bit

"This is about self improvement Rapheal"He walked behind us"Not about winning or losing"

"I know sensei..."Raph smirked"But I won and they lost"

Suddenly Splinter put his finger on Raph's neck which made him flinch in pain

"But... What is really important that we all did our best"said Raph through his pain"Good job everybody!"

Raph passed out as Splinter let his finger go and he chuckled

~Few minutes later~

I didn't want to eat worms and algae since Master Splinter found out I had a allergic reaction to algae when I was 5 so I skipped dinner to watch Space Heroes instead. Until I hear cheers coming from the kitchen and I decided to check out what all of that noise was

"What's all the celebrating about?"asked Maddie

"Guess what? We're going to the surface!"cheered Mikey

"Can I come?"

"No Madison"said Master Splinter as me and my older brothers whined at this

"Aww why not?"whined Mikey

"Can't she join us for the night?"asked Leo

"How come?"asked Donnie

"Really? We convinced you to let us go to the surface but not Maddie"said Raph

"She's still young and needs more training but she's not ready for the outside world just yet"said Master Splinter

"He's right Maddie, you may hurt yourself or get kidnapped if you aren't fully trained like we are"said Leo

"Sorry Maddie"said Donnie

"I'll bring you something from up there"said Mikey as I did a little smile

"It's ok guys besides I'm happy when you guys are"I said as I sighed a little still disappointed that I didn't go to the surface with my older brothers

~To be continued~


End file.
